Isekai no Goddo Ītā
by Sagami15
Summary: In the Great Orcus Labyrinth, lies a vampire queen who was betrayed by her uncle and was sealed in the place. After 300 years later, she has lost hope of being free. What the vampire queen didn't know is, her fate was about intervene by a powerful individual. An individual… that eats Gods on daily basis. Warning!Bad Grammer


**Experimental Story, One-shot**

**Warning!Bad Grammer**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Chapter 1**

Tortus, a world that is inhabited by many different races

Human, Demons, Demi-Humans, vampire and many more

In a Great Labyrinth known as the Great Orcus Labyrinth, lies a vampire queen that was betrayed and was sealed in the labyrinth due her ability to regenerate making her unkillable by normal means.

The vampire queen has been sealed for 300 years and lose hope of being free.

What the vampire queen didn't know is, her fate was about intervene by a powerful individual.

An individual… that eats Gods for breakfast.

**CHANGE**

In a dark room lies a naked blonde hair girl who was trapped in black cube by her hands and waist in it

The girl was looking down with an emotionless look on her face like she has lost all hope.

***BOOM**BOOM***

The girl ear twitched upon hearing explosion from beyond the large door as the room shake a bit from the explosion.

'_Explosion?_ _Is somebody behind the door?_' the girl thought with some hope in it

***BOOM***

To answer her thoughts, the door to her prison was effortlessly kick open as the room started to light up

***Step**Step***

Slow footstep echo could hear through the room as the girl look up.

As her eyes had been in the darkness for centuries, it was unused to the light, but she was able see a blurry silhouette in front of her.

"...Who's there?" Her voice was faint, and horse, it was the first time she had spoken in centuries.

She heard a gasp from the silhouette as fast footsteps could be heard echo through the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" the girl heard a male voice that held a concern tone as she felt the person hand gently hold the sides of her face.

Warm, that was the first thing she felt against her cold skin. It reflected just how cold she had felt all these years.

Finally, somebody make it to her prison. She couldn't let a chance like this pass! This was probably her one and only hope.

"Please*cough*… help me. *cough**cough*" It was painful to speak as her throat was parched for a long time.

"Shh… don't speak, I'm going to get you out of here." The person said

As her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she could finally make out what the person looked like.

The person is a young man who looks to be 18 of age with a messy shoulder length white hair with a streak on the front covering his left eye, his right is dark blue like the sea itself.

His upper body other than his right hand, which was the one holding her face, was hidden under a tattered hooded cloak, on his right hand is a large black with gold and red essence armlet on his wrist with a black fingerless glove while his lower body is a black tattered pants and combat boots. Over his shoulders, he carried a large black container with black straps on the top tip of the container was a sword edge.

She saw him giving her reassuring smile,she felt tears falling from her eyes as hope surged through her heart. This was real. She was finally going to be free.

The man looked over her prison of stone and chains before looking around the room probably trying to find the way to free her. After a while he seems to be thinking about something before a realization came upon him

Removing his hand from her face, he reached behind him to his container opening a component and took out what seems to be a sleek version of his armlet with an orange core.

Showing the armlet to the girl "I might know a way to free you but you have to going to trust me, ok?"

Seeing as the chance of getting her freedom back, she nodded without hesitation getting the man to smile as he attaches the armlet on to the girl left biceps.

As the device attaches to her the core light up, the girl felt some sort link was created with the man in front of her.

After seeing the device active, the man put his hand on her stone prison. Closing his eye and taking a deep breath before opening his eye showing it now glowing and shout

"LINK BURST"

As the word left his mouth, a burst of yellow aura came out of the man and the girl causing the latter prison staring to crack and the room to shake from the pressure of the power.

The girl was speechless as a foreign energy flow in to her body, she never felt this power before. It doesn't feel like magic but rather something… Divine

Is this man some sort of god?!

Seeing the prison is resisting against the energy, the man pours more energy in to it

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

More crack form around the prison causing it to slowly breaking apart. With a final push the prison finally broke down freeing the girl.

The girl fell from her prison but was caught by the man.

The girl still can't believe what just happen as she shakily raised up her hand to eye level, the movement of her own body feeling somewhat foreign to her.

Freedom.

What she longed for years was now her's thanks to the kindness of a stranger. The kindness from someone asked for nothing but still went out of his way to help her.

She look up at the man who freed her and saw that him was giving her a kind smile as he set her down and took off his cloak to cover up her nakedness. The man looked behind reached in to his container in search for something

Her eyes started tearing up as she reaches up holding the side of his face getting him stop his search and turn towards the girl

With a small trembling, but powerful voice she says one thing

"Thank you… for saving me"

The man eye widened as he stared back at the girl before giving her another kind smile.

"Think nothing of it, I was just doing what was right." Resuming his search missing the girl surprised face, as took out a bottle of water "Plus, from the looks on your face when I saw first saw you. you were betrayed."

The girl eyes widened, as she was about to ask how he knows. He opens the bottle of water and offer it to her

"Here, have some water. It should help with your throat."

The girl gladly accepts the water and gulped down the whole thing

After finishing the bottle, she took in his appearance again. Without the cloak the man is wearing a high collar tattered jacket with his left arm in the sleeve and wearing black glove. She also notices that on his left neck were some black vein from his body towards his face.

Come to think about it, she don't know his name

"Your name… May I know your name?" the girl asked

The man was a bit surprise by that sudden question but nevertheless give a smile and introduce himself

"Kiba. Kurogane Kiba."

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba…" the girl look down and repeating the name of her savior

"So, what's your name?" Kiba asked

The girl was surprise, she feels conflicted about using her old name. So, she got another idea.

A new name

Not by her but by the person who saved her

"Give me one."

Kiba was surprise at her answer "Huh? Give you one? Did you get amnesia or something?"

The girl shook her head "I don't need my old name… I'm find with whatever name you give me, Kiba."

Kiba was surprise at that but since she's asking him to name her, better give her good name

"A name huh?" closing his eye and cupping his chin thinking up a good name for her

He open his eye and look at the girl, taking her appearance.

Blonde hair that was shining by the light of the room and deep red eye that rival a ruby

Kiba slammed his fist on to his open palm as a name came into mind

"Yue, Kurenai Yue. What do you think?"

"Kurenai… Yue?"

Kiba nodded and explain to her "Yup. Yue means moon. From how your blonde hair shine it reminded me of the moon in the night sky and Kurenai means Crimson because of your deep red eyes."

The girl, now name Yue smile beautifully as she hugs Kiba surprising him "From this day on, my name is Kurenai Yue… Thank you!"

Kiba just smile and hug back…

***FWOSH**FWOSH**FWOSH**FWOSH***

He widened his eye as his sense went haywire, grabbing Yue tightly and jump away just in time when giant spikes crash down on to the place they previously were on.

Landed on a safe distance, Kiba and Yue look up to see a giant two tailed scorpion with four claws hanging on the celling.

"I'm suspecting that thing is here to stop whoever free you. Is it?" Kiba look down at Yue who look to side with a embarrassed look and a small blush on her face.

What! It's been SO long since nobody came here, not her fault that she forgot about the monster here within her prison room.

As the monster drop down from the celling causing the room to shake, Kiba put Yue down and getting ready to deal with the monster.

Kiba was about to walk toward it, but was suddenly stopped by someone who grabbed his right arm.

He looked and saw Yue was the one hugging his arm stopping him from advancing.

Yue was scare and worry at the same time, scare that she might lose the person that just save so soon and worry on how can they get out of here.

Thinking about Kiba dying make her tightened her grip

Seeing a scare and worry expression on her face, Kiba pat her head with his free hand getting her look up at him and saw a reassure smile on his face.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon." He reassure her

She look at Kiba's reassure smile and can hear the confident in his word, she nod and release her grip.

The monster saw that it was being ignored fire some spikes from its tail towards them.

Kiba saw the incoming spikes and reach behind towards his case…

***BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM**BOOM***

The spikes crashed causing a big cloud of dust to cover the place.

The scorpion eyed the area where its target is at, seeing if its dead or not

**Play Fate/Extella Link Battle of The Moon (or any song you want)**

The dust was blow off showing the two was unharmed, but also showing Kiba was the one who blow it away while holding something huge in his hand

In his hand is a giant weapon that look like a hybrid of a Sword, Gun and shield mix into one.

His case is now on the floor open up

Yue was surprised, she has seen many weapons in her life and nothing can stand against the size Kiba's weapon. It's bigger than a buster sword she seen and he's holding it one-handed too.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt when people are talking." Walking forward as he put his sword across his shoulder and narrow his eye at the scorpion.

"**SCEHHHHHHHHH"**

The scorpion roar as it manipulated the earth around Kiba to crash him

Yue was worry about when the attack came closer upon him

While Kiba having a straight face, not so worry about the attack coming towards him.

As the attack came closer, Kiba raise his left hand as the palm of his hand glow slightly and mutter…

"_**Burst: Einherjar"**_ (1)

A glow shine around room getting Yue to cover her eyes and blinding the monster as the attack close him was destroy to pieces.

As the light went away, Yue open her eyes and was shock and surprise on she seeing

Kiba, standing there with a black and yellow aura around his body and floating around him are six gold energy blades

She was shock because she didn't feel any magic was used at all or any magic from the floating swords. At the same time, she felt the same divine energy was release from him but more powerful than the last. The aura also felt welcoming to her giving her a sense of warm

Unknown to her, the device on her left biceps is also glowing

As for the monster, it was like fiery aura burning it down making the monster take a step back in fear.

Seeing the monster step back in fear, Kiba decide to finish the monster with one attack

"_**Blood arts: Zero Stance:"**_

Getting into his Zero Stance with sword as a sliver aura form around his sword.

The floating Blades float behind forming a wing behind his back

He dashes forwards as the ground break from his step

As came closer upon the scorpion, he slashes his sword as multiple sliver flash slashes cut through the monster and stand behind the monster

"_**Repp**__**ū Sutoraiku"**_(2)

The monster drop down dead as Kiba slowly walk back towards Yue who look Kiba in shock and surprise

He was able to kill the monster with one attack, have a divine aura, able to use a giant weapon with no sweat and able to construct energy blades without use of magic.

Just what is her savior?

Kiba aura slowly disappear along with the energy blades as he stands in front of Yue with his sword over his shoulders

"Kiba, what are you?" Yue asked him

He rubs behind his neck, thinking on how answer her

"Well, I guess I'll reintroduce myself" Kiba said as he grins

What he says next makes Yue extremely shock.

"I'm Kurogane Kiba, I'm human… and a God Eater."

**END CHAPTER**

**This was just an Experimental One-Shot, I'm still working on my other story too but it will take time die work**

**Kiba current equipment on his God Arc is**

**Blades: Kurogane Type Sword EX**

**Guns: Kurogane Type Gun EX**

**Shield: Kurogane Shield-Type N**

**If want to know how they look like, Links are in my profile**

**(1)The floating blade is based on Einherjar Aragami. I name it after it's Aragami**

**(2)Long Sword Blood arts GaleStrike **


End file.
